


竞争关系（4）

by Ilikerourou



Category: k j
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikerourou/pseuds/Ilikerourou
Kudos: 5





	竞争关系（4）

王俊凯把脑袋套进易烊千玺的卫衣里，找到胸前红豆一口咬下去，嘴里含糊不清地说：“你今天跟蒋霖跳舞的时候我就想干你了。”易烊千玺很快被王俊凯撩拨得软了身子，王俊凯瞅准时机开始播种，换着各种姿势辛勤耕耘着。

王俊凯身高宽肩窄臀大长腿，加上平时喜欢运动健身，浑身上下每一块肌肉都长得恰到好处，易烊千玺摸着王俊腹肌有点上头，照着王俊凯的肩膀就是一口。

“咬我？”王俊凯吃痛，一把抱起易烊千玺，就着下身连接的姿势把人抵在墙上，一边拍打着易烊千玺挺翘的屁股，一边摸到易烊千玺前面握着那处软肉使劲揉搓，易烊千玺被王俊凯这样前后夹击，没一会儿就缴械投降，王俊凯捞起易烊千玺塌下的腰，掰过易烊千玺的下巴把舌头伸进了易烊千玺的嘴里。

易烊千玺起初还抗拒，王俊凯狠狠顶了几下裹着他的魅肉，硬生生把易烊千玺搞得双腿打颤，最后晕乎乎地张着嘴任王俊凯采撷。

这一夜，王俊凯和易烊千玺都有些放纵，直接导致第二天易烊千玺毫不意外地起晚了，易烊千玺醒来后套上衣服就要走，被王俊凯拦住按在门上亲了又亲，易烊千玺用膝盖顶了一下王俊凯这才脱身。

王俊凯捂着下面抗议：“千玺，你还真下得去手。”

易烊千玺朝他挥挥拳：“我可收着劲的，给你个小教训。”

易烊千玺说完就扶着腰跑了，王俊凯舔了舔嘴唇，把易烊千玺留在上面的温度卷进了嘴里，烫得王俊凯像着了火，王俊凯暗骂了一声躲进卫生间灭了这把晨火。


End file.
